Balto: Before Balto
by Noblewriter
Summary: A story of Balto's parents. Leads up to Balto's birth. First of many stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **this** **is** **my first Fanfiction. I am open to all reviews and suggestions. Enjoy!**

Narrator POV

The snow was deep in the winter of Alaska. This was tough for dogs and wolves. For dogs running there sled routes became very strenuous. And for wolves hunting and raising their young was difficult.

Aniu POV

My first few Weeks of life so far has been nothing but white, just like my fur. I am able to blend and freeze to death at the same time.

"Aniu where are you?"

"I am right here mom."

"I finally found you. You can't just wonder off like that. You had me and your father worried sick. Not to mention the rest of the pack."

"Sorry mom. I just wanted to go exploring."

"I see, but you can go exploring with someone watching you. You are still young, in fact as of today two months. You can protect yourself from dangers very well yet."

"What do you mean by dangers? I don't see anything dangerous."

"Well you don't usually see dangers. They are usually hiding until they can attack at the perfect time."

"Oh. Well what are the dangers anyways? I mean what do they look like and how are they dangerous?"

"Well there are many dangers, but the dangers I am talking about are other animals like dogs, bears, and other wolves. Dogs look like us except are more heartless and dumb, and hate us with a fiery passion. Bears are big creatures that are powerful and ruthless, they are about the size of ten to fifteen wolves. You know what a wolf looks like, so I don't need to explain."

"Wow there is a lot of dangerous animals, but why are dogs mean to us and whats so bad about other wolves?"

"Well dogs are really are ancestors but decided to partner up with these animals named humans. Witch I forgot to mention are also very dangerous."

I quickly butted in "How?"

"Well they have these sticks that shoot something out of them faster then anything in the world. It makes a loud bang and makes a hole in its target. Few live to tell the tale. Anyways as I was saying dogs help the humans hunt other animals. And together make a good team."

"I never want to see any of those things."

"I am glad of your decision. So from now on stay close until you can fend for yourself. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay now run along and stay out of trouble."

Then I turned around and went to go play with my friends.

**Well this is my first chapter. There are many to come. Please leave a review or suggestion. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well I had to make a character for Balto's dad so I came up with Chris. Maybe not the most creative but it is good. He looks like Balto with a husky build. Enjoy!**

Narrator POV

A husky was sitting alone on a roof in the town of White Mountain. He was looking up at the northern lights.

Chris POV

I can't believe whats happened. It is like life hates me and I don't know why. My parents moved to Canada and my human has become an alcoholic. This has happened all in the first two months of my life. Another thing is all the dogs in town are jerks and won't do a thing for me. In fact a lot of them hate me because they think I am going to turn in to a savage. Taking what I want and hurting others. Just because I have nobody doesn't mean that will happen, does it? I don't know, but I should probably hit the sack so I won't be tired tomorrow.

(next day) "Wake up Chris wake up."

"Okay I'm up. Whats up Josh?"

"Well this guy is trying to get some young dogs together for a sled dog team. I know being lead dog is your drea know this is your best chance."

"Okay then lets go before he gets all he needs." We both ran to the guys house where the future musher was waiting. Once we sat before him he said "You two look like fine sled dogs, and you both don't have collars so nobody will miss you guys." Then he took us both to his back yard and left us so he could get more dogs for his future team.

"So Josh we made the team. This is one more step into a better life."

"Ya and I was the one who got us there, so a thanks would be nice. Plus I am the one out of the two of us that got mom's puppy face so he couldn't resist."

"Whatever you say bro, but he isn't looking for cute dogs. He is looking for strong dogs like me."

"Ya like you because you are so strong. Not. I have seen one week puppies stronger then you."

"Hey, that is not true. If I am so weak then lets fight to see who is stronger."

"Sounds easy enough. Lets go."

It started out with just me and Josh circling each other, but then Josh slipped and I pounced and pinned him.

"Looks like I won. So whats that about being weak."

"Whatever you just were lucky I slipped. Besides fighting isn't my thing I like to run."

"Oh well I can beat you in that also." As I said that a feminine dog figure appeared through the door that we entered through.

"Hi my name is Jessie are you guys here for the dog sled team?"

"Ya we are and my name is Josh and this is my brother Chris." One thing my brother was good at was talking to girls.

"Oh well nice to meat you both. We will probably be accompanied by more dogs soon so I suggest we don't repeat are selves to much. So wait for the seventh dog to introduce your selves fully."

"Sounds like a plan. Besides my brother Chris here is not much of a talker."

"Hey that's not true. It's just my mouth is not as big as yours."

"Sure whatever you say buddy."

After about five more hours their was seven dogs. The musher fed us all and gave us a place to sleep. The new dogs were nice as far as I could tell. Their names were Rick, John, Laser, and Bolt. They were all around my age. Which is bad because none of us have experience.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please leave tips and comments. I'm kinda new. Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank kodiwolf321 for the tip. And for being the first to review. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Aniu POV

It has been three months since my mom told me about dangers, and I haven't found a thing that could hurt me. It's not like I want to get hurt, but I'm curious. Especially about the dogs. I hear stories about them all time, but they all seem to be bad. The way they are described is just horrific, and makes me want to know the truth. Because nothing can kill in such cold blood can they? Can they all just kill like they don't care at all? Whatever it's not my problem anyways.

"Aniu come on today is your first time to come on a hunt, you don't want to be late."

"Coming dad"

Today was going to be exciting because this would be the first time I get to watch and learn how a real hunt happens. Instead odd being told. Like my father says "experience is the best teacher." We started off going north for a bit and then went east for a while. I'd say we were about five miles from home. Since we started early the sun was an hour from being straight up in the sky which is when we usually head back. Then I heard something very loud. It was a bang with a ring to it. Then suddenly my father yelled out "hunters." Every one stared running in all directions. Since every one was together and not split up the hunters had an advantage. Then I suddenly heard barking. It didn't soun like a wolves barI, so I thought of only one thing. Dogs.

"Aniu fallow me."

I looked over and saw my dads brother. So I followed once we were a good mile or two away we stopped for a breather.

"Uncle what just happened their?"

"Humans and their dogs found us. I am afraid many wolves were killed."

"Why? Why would they do such a thing? We were not harming anyone."

"I know humans and their dogs are just cruel like that. They were either doing it for sport or for money."

"Shouldn't we go and help?"

"No. Your father told me to take you back home. He doesn't want you to gto hurt or even killed."

"What about him? What did he do?"

"He went to go fight the dogs and hunters off. After all he is alpha and has a main goal of protecting the pack."

"Well what do we do now? I mean we can't just go back the could fallow our trail."

"I know so we need to find a river and cover our trail."

"That sounds like a good idea, but we need to find the survivors and my dad."

"As much as I'd like to it is to dangerous. Besides someone has to tell the rest of the pack what happened. I promise tomorrow we will come back and check."

"Promise."

"I promise."

**Well theirs the third chapter. I promise it will only get better. For me the beginning is the hardest, so hang with me. Please leave a review or comment. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter was short so I thought another one woul be nice. Hope you like it.**

Chris POV

Since the first day of being taken in as a sled dog in training about four months ago. My life has turned around. I am so much more happy and have made six new friends. We start actual training in six months. For now though we get to play and pull are musher around town. About a month ago some hunters found a pack of wolves close to town. I felt bad for the wolves because they didn't do anything but every one else is content. I myself haven't in countered a wolf but I heard that it is bad news.

"Chris common buddy we don't want to make our owner angry by making him wait. He needs to go get us more food"

"Oh hehe sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh nothing really just thinking."

"O okay. But we need to go."

Me and my brother walked to where every one else eas waiting and were hitched up. The musher once he was done hooking us up asked "whtoo took you two so long?" Me and my brother just pretended we didn't understand and then we all were commanded to mush. We came to a stop in front of the store and waited for our musher to come back.

"Hey Chris what were you holding us up for?"

"Oh nothing Jessie. Just was thinking, that's all."

"Yeah sure that is good excuse. Did you come up with it?"

"It's not an excuse it is the truth. I just zoned out."

"Were you thinking about a girl you like?"

"No nothing like that. I was thinking about what happened with the wolves and the hunters."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just don't think it is right to hurt inisent animals. Besides wolves don't even mess with us or the humans."

"First off wolves do mess. Haven't you heard the stories? Plus who cares their wolves?"

"Well I have heard the stories, but have you heard both sides of it? Wolves are just like us infact they are our blood relatives. Hurting them for no reason is cold. We sure are making a name for ourselves."

"I don't have to here both sides our side is right. They attack us just as much."

"Whatever that's your opinion. No matter how wrong it is I won't judge."

"Since when have you become a wolf activist? I guarantee everyone here will agree with me."

"So that doesn't make it right."

Then a bell rang and our musher came out from the store with his hands full. He put it all on the sled and we headed home. It was a short run but hard because of the extra weight. When we got home we all heade for the shed where we usually play and hang out.

"Hey Chris why don't you go to the forest and play with the wolves?"

I didn't answer Rick for two reasons. One is he is really good at making a point. Second the whole team would be backing him up. Him and everyone else started to play while I stared out the window thinking about if I was actually wrong and everyone else is right. I guess everyone noticed what I was doing, so they decided to pull me off the ledgmy by my tail. When I hit the ground I was filled with rage. I gave them all a hard stare.

"Chris come play with us and stop worrying about those dumb wolves."

"How about my brother minds his own business before he gets torn to shreds."

"Chill out bro. You are getting pretty protective over those lobos."

"That's it. I have had with your disrespect it is time I put you in your place."

I jumped at my brother and pushed him into the wall. He got up and jumped at me, but I ducked his attack witch sent him into another wall.

"Had enough yet? Or do I need to do some permanent damage?"

"Chris stop this now you to are brothers work this out with words."

"What Jessie? Two brothers can't have a scrum? I thought that you supported fighting?"

"Yeah well your wrong again. Maybe if you weren't so blind. You would know my parents were killed in a fight against wolves. They were running their route and were attacked. Your wolves aren't so noble now are they?"

"Look I am sorry. I don't mean to affend you but there probably was a reason so don't jump to conclusions."

"So you are saying it is my mom and dads fault?"

"No I am saying that there had to be a cause for such action."

"You just can't accept wolves are heartless killing machines can you? Or do you just hate me that much?"

"No not at..."

"Nothing no more excuses just accept it. I have."

Jessie turned around and started to cry. She walked to a corner and layer down sobbing. I got a lot of dirty looks. My heart dropped and went back to the window and started to think.

**Well that was the longest chapter so far. Please review and comment. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The ideas for the story are coming to me a lot better, but school starts back tomorrow. I will try to write chapters, but if I don't please forgive me. Enjoy!**

****Aniu POV

Me and my uncle found a river to throw are trail to the pack. We started to head home from the river, but stopped because my uncle smelled game. There was a lone injured caribou. My uncle killed and brought it back to where I was waiting. We ate our share and then he carried the rest of it to the pack. After about two hours we arrived back at home. Things seemed different, a lot different. We were quickly approached by my mother.

"What happened? Where are the others?"

"We were attacked by humans and their dogs."

"Where is your brother?"

"He stayed back and fought. He thought it was his duty to protect his fellow pack mates. He told me to take Aniu back home."

"Oh my. That is not good. We need to go back and check for survivors."

"Me and your daughter will go back and check."

"No you two are done for a while. I will send a healer and a few others to go investigate."

"But mom I want to go check if they are hurt too."

"No. It is to dangerous for you to go back. You will stay here with your uncle. No more buts."

"Fine."

Me and my uncle headed back for the cave I usually stay in. I was so tired from the past events I went to sleep. When I fell asleep I started to relive what happened. Except this time I stayed and fought. When I was fighting I could see really what a dog looked like, and the animal that was called a human. Suddenly I was hit from the side and knocked down. When I looked up their was a dog. He grabbed me by the scruff and started to run away from where I came from. I looked back the fighting was done, we lost. I started to cry knowing my dad died. One we were about five miles away he stopped at the edge of the forest, and put me down. Straight ahead was a clearing with lights and wood squares with triangles on top. The dog looked down to me.

"Hey kid I am sorry for what just happened. The most I could do is save you."

"Why did you guys attack us we didn't do anything?"

"I know that was wrong, but the human hunters wanted to get some fur for money. So us dogs had to help."

"Had to help? You guys can't make your own decisions?"

"Well us dogs rely on the humans for food and shelter so we do as they say. Plus most dogs don't like wolves anyways."

"Well most wolves don't like dogs either. Where are we?"

"We are a mile away from where I live White Mountain."

Right after he said the name of where he lived I woke up and looked around. I was still in my cave with my uncle still sleeping. I wonder what that dream could have meant. Probably nothing though because it was just a dream. The dog in the dream was nice. So maybe there are a few nice ones. I got up from where I was sleeping and walked to the entrance. I finally noticed that my mom wasn't back yet even though it was the next day. What could be the hold up? Maybe the dogs were still their. I need to go find them. So I set off after the trial my mom and the others left. After about three hours of going north their trail started to go east. When I started heading east for an hour is when I noticed a funny smell. It was very strong and not pleasant what so ever. Then I saw wolves. Dead wolves on the floor. I saw my mom and ran to her. I nuzzled her and began to cry. Then I noticed a presence behind me.

**Well thats it for that chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I thought it was good so I did it. Please comment and review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notice a pattern yet? Lol. Today I am gonna write as much as I can because I have today off and the rest of the weak I have school which is a drag but whatever. Oh and kodiwolf321 thanks for that suggestion about writing in school because I am bored half the time anyway. Enjoy!**

Chris POV

Things have been a little different latele a month ago I mad Jessie cry. And now her and everyone else seems to despise me. I go for a lot of runs and walks by my self. I just don't know how to fix what I have done. I think all the time and still can't think of a way to fix things besides changing my opinion on wolves. Which is wrong. If they can't accept me for who I am then they are not my friends. Finally I just got an idea. I will go tell them that I am taking up their offer on leaving to go play with the wolves. Except I am not going to play. I am going to fix what happened. I ran back to where my team was to tell them the news.

"You guys I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Brother I am taking your offers and am leaving. I am going to find the wolves and try to restore peace."

"Are you kidding me. You will get killed before I can say Mississippi."

"So, at least I will die doing something right. Besides you guys will do better with out me."

"As being the older brother I permit you not to leave. Which I am sure everyone here agrees with right?"

They all replied "right."

"Well this isn't your decisicion. I am leaving. Bye I'll see you around."

With that I turned and bolted out the door. I looked back I wasn't being fallowed. Then I suddenly remember something as I ran past a house. The person who lived in that house caught a wolf. I am gonna break her free. I turned around and headed for the lone house. I snuk into the back yard where the wolf was chained up.

"Hey wolf. I am gonna get you out of here just keep quite."

"Why should I trust you mutt.?'

"Because I want to break you free. So hold still."

I chewed at the colar around her neak. It was leather, so it would be tough, but not like metal. After awhile I finished.

"Common lets get outta here."

"Not so fast wolf lover. You can't just take her."

I turned around to see a big dog.

"Well you took her in the first place. So I am gonna take her back."

"Oh are you? So you think you can ecape past me?"

"Yes. I know I can, so move before you get hurt."

Aniu POV

This dog who seemed her age, which was young was standing up for her. Against a full grown dog.

"Hey big guy why don't you leave us be or else you will have two against you."

Right at that second the young dog grabbed her and pulled her under a hole in the fence. Then he yelled "run." So I followed him in a full out sprint to the forest. The grown up dog was gianing on us until we got to the forest and the young dog ran under a few trees with me a few steps behind for about ten minutes. Then he stopped and said "we are free. He won't fallow us this far in."

"Thank you so much..."

"The name is Chris."

"Thank you Chris. My name is Aniu."

"No problem anytime. I felt bad for you knowing what happened to your pack and everything."

"Why would you feal bad for a wolf?"

"Because you are still related to a dog. And I have always thought it wrong to hurt wolves for no reason."

"Well I am glad for that because I was being mis treated by that human and dog."

"Well I am sorry for the bad first impressions. By the way I don't know where to go from here so you will have to lead us back."

"Us? I don't think you should come with me you will be hated. Dogs and humans just kiled a third of our pack. Not to mention our alphas. My parents."

"I am sorry for your loses, but I am not welcomed by dogs anymore. Once your packmates get to know me everything will be fine."

"Fine you can come. But I can't promise you will be liked or even accepted."

"Thank you for letting me come. I have nothing to live for with the dogs and I have a lot to offer for the wolves."

**Well theirs another chapter. Aniu and Chris finally met. So that means no more seperate chapters for each character. Lol. Anyways I probabaly will write another one later today. So goodbye for now an please comment and review. Thnks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like promised here is another chapter. I will make this longer than usual. After this I probably will be done for the day. Enjoy!**

Chris POV

Me and Aniu have been walking for a while she seems a little lost but I don't want to rude and mention it.

"Hey Aniu it is getting dark we should find a place to spend the night."

"Good idea. Hey look right up their is a small cave lets check it out."

I have taken a liking to this wolf. She is nice and caring. I just want her to think the same of me.

"Sounds like a good idea."

We ran over to the cave and smelled the inside and the outside around it. We couldn't pick up a scent so it seemed safe. The cave was small though. We ended touching each other which I didn't mind.

"Hey Chris I just want to thank you again for everything."

"No problem. Seriously you are the one doing me the favor."

"How is that?"

"Well you are proving my point of being not what is described of wolves in stories. Plus you are leading me to my new home."

"Chris it's the least I could do. I just hope you don't get hurt. Plus you have taught me it is what is on the inside that counts, not just what you are stereotyped as."

"Well I am kind of tired not to be rude or anything I think it would be best if we hit the sack. We have a long day tomorrow."

"I agree good night Chris."

"Good night Aniu."

Aniu POV

I am starting to like this guy. He is smart and determined. I hope I can learn more about him tomorrow.

"Aniu wake up it is time to get going."

"Okay okay I'm up."

"Good lets get going."

"I am kind of hungry though can you hunt?"

"No I was hoping you could. I never have had the chance to hunt."

"That makes two of us. I guess we could try how could it be to catch a rabbit?"

"Not to hard I guess. Just if we don't catch a thing in half an hour then we continue home."

"What is the rush?"

"Well I know the sooner we are back the better that's all."

"Fine. Common lets start."

There were a lot of rabbits around. We decided to stay together because we don't want to lose each other. Chris was very slow but impossible to hear. I on the other hand made a lot of noise and went fast. He seemed to be frustrated when I thought I could catch one and would scare it away. He told me to match him so I did. When I did this he managed to catch one and I got one also. Once we both ate our rabbits we were on our way again.

Chris POV

Hunting was a little frustrating but it ended well. Once we started going we started to talk.

"So Chris were are your parents?"

"Well as far as I know they moved to Canada. They did so when I was about six weeks I think."

"Oh that's interesting. Got any siblings?"

"Ya a brother named Josh. He doesn't like wolves so don't ask to see him."

"Oh. Well my pack doesn't like dogs and you want to see them. So how is that a good excuse."

"Because my brother is arrogant and as far as you have told me you pack isn't. Besides you wouldn't want to see my brother. He isn't special in anyway."

"Well I was interested so I asked."

"Understandable. What family do you have left? I know you lost your parents, but there has to be some one left."

"Well I have a older brother name Aron, and an uncle named Atka. That about it."

"More than I have. How close are we?"

"This all looks familiar and smells like my packs territory. So anywhere from now to ten minutes."

Just after she said that a wolf jumped down from a rock.

"Aniu it has been to long we thought you were dead."

"Uncle I missed you. It is a long story."

"And what is this thing here?"

"My name is Chris."

"I didn't ask for your name if I were you I would start running now."

"Well you are not me and I would like to be on good terms with wolves."

"Is that a joke? Do you realize what your kind did to us?"

"Uncle he didn't have anything to do with it I promise. He saved me please give him a chance to stay."

"You think a dog could stay with us? Yeah right. He needs to leave and you need to come."

"No I am staying with him. He either comes with us or I go with him."

"Fine, but if hurts any wolves he will wish he were dead."

"Thank you for giving him a chance."

Aniu's uncle didn't reply. Which is a bad thing meaning that he doesn't like me. I was getting a lot of looks and growls from the wolves. Once we got to what Aniu claimed to be her cave. Her uncle who is now pack alpha called for a meeting with the pack.

"I called for a meeting to talk about some new things. First off Aniu is back. Second off she brought a dog who helped her get back here. Now this dog will give us three good reasons why he should stay."

Once that was said every one was looking at me. So I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"Hello everyone my name is Chris. I should stay for these following three reasons. One I saved your fellow pack member Aniu. Two I will fallow all your rules and be a responsible member of the pack. Three I am able to provide knowledge of humans and dogs, and will be able to make peace between wolves and dogs. Those are my three reasons."

After I finished my speech I looked around and couldn't tell if I was good to Stay, or should start running. Then Atka come up next to me and cleared his throat.

"Those reasons were good except for the last part of the third one. We are at war with the dogs now after they attacked us. They will be sorry the listen to the humans. And since you didn't give three good reasons Chris you must leave and not return."

"No, wait don't go to war please trust me war is not what you want. Once you start war with the dogs humans will come and protect their dogs. This would be a war that will end in bloodshed for everyone especially wolves."

"How dare you try to make decisions for us and on top of that, tell us we will lose."

"Look I am being honest and don't want to think back and think it was my fault my ancestors were killed."

"Enough you live now or you die hard."

"Uncle stop all he wants to do is help."

"Nonsense he wishes death upon us."

"That is not true I am trying to keep you from your deaths please hear me out."

Aniu POV

Suddenly my uncle jumped at Chris and a circle was formed, and I was held back. Chris was knocked down and had a gash on his cheek.

"I gave you a choice Chris. This was your decision."

"I will not fight you. I only want peace."

Chris was then knocked down again by my uncle with a gash on his chin. Chris struggled to get back up. I felt tears in my eyes.

"I am sorry things had to be like this Chris, but you should watch what you say next time."

"You are not sorry. No one has ever been sorry for me. But I am sorry for people, especially ones like you who can't make the right decision."

My uncle charged at Chris and rammed him in the side. Chris didn't get up. I broke free and stood over Chris.

"This has gone to far. It ends now."

"You are right young one, so now let me kill him."

"No you have no right to kill him. Killing him makes you worse then the dogs who killed are pack members. He is still a pup so you aren't allowed to kill him because he hasn't hurt anyone. Which is one of the rules."

"Fine but he has to leave which is one of the rules."

"Fine then I am going with him."

"No you will stay and he will go."

"He can't live on his own. So I will live with him."

"Well then you are not welcome on our ground and must leave now."

I started to drag Chris with me. Then I was helped by my brother. Once I was out of their territory. I looked back and thought what now?

**Well longest chapter yet. Their probably won't be many mor chapters for this section, which is called Before Balto. I will make sure to say the name of the next section in the last chapter. Please leave a review or comment. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for all the errors in the last chapter. Oh and I noticed a review they said my dialogue is unnatural. I totally agree, but I wrote it the way I did to be innovative. I was going to ask is it to confusing or weird? If so this will be the last chapter written like that. So please inform me. Enjoy!**

****Chris POV

I started to slowly wake up. I noticed I was in a cave and not alone. When my vision started to come I noticed that Aniu was with me, and it was raining lightly outside. The smell of it was so wonderful it could only be explained as fresh. Then I looked at Aniu.

"I see that you finally woke up. You have been out a day and a half. I was going to wake you, but I didn't"

"Well I am glad you didn't wake me because I feel great with the amount of rest I got."

"Well I am glad because it is just you and me from here on out."

"So you are saying you got kicked out because of me."

"You could say it like that. Or it could have been a sign that I had to move on because I have been gone so long. Don't take it as your fault."

"Well I am glad you see it that way. Maybe we should get closer to White Mountain though because all the way out here there are more dangers."

"That is true but do you know your way back because I don't?"

"Well I say we head a little north then west."

"Yeah that sounds just about right. How about we take it a few miles a day? Then we can travel comfortable."

"Yeah taking it slow probably will be better because like you said we can eat more and get better rest. Plus what's the hurry?"

"You are right there is none. We should start are first trip now though, since we are rested."

"Ok let's go"

Honestly I think Aniu has made her way into my heart. But in away that I want to be with her forever. But she probably doesn't feel the same about me because she is a wolf and I am a dog. The thing is though, she wanted to come with me instead of staying with her pack. I guess there is only one way to find out. But not now though, there is a time and place for everything. Besides we have only known each other for like three days.

Aniu POV

While we were walking north I kept glancing over at Chris. It wasn't the fact that I started to feel attracted to him. It was the fact he looked like he was thinking. It was cute and funny at the same time, but I also wonder what he was thinking about. I mean it looks like he wouldn't notice a tree in front of him , he was so out of it. Maybe he was thinking of what went wrong with my pack, or maybe just maybe he was thinking of me. After all I did chose him over my pack. I wonder if he thought of that?

**Sorry for the short chapter. I probably will put another one out today. I really just want to know if I should change my way of writing? Because there is no problem to change, it is whatever you guys like better. So make sure to leave a review so I know what to do. Until next time your Noblewriter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I got some input and I will keep writing like the way that I was, which is every time someone else speaks they get a new line. I will make sure you know who is talking. Everything that is not in quotes is in the person POV's thoughts. Sorry for not explaining earlier even though most of you got. Just expanding for the few. Enjoy!**

****Chris POV

After walking for a few miles me and Aniu found a nice cave that we could stay in. Once we settled in I looked over at Aniu and began to speak.

"I have been wondering, why did you chose me over the pack?"

"I chose you because I knew that you would take care of me better than the pack would. I mean they would take me into a war. You on the other hand will take me somewhere safe."

"I hope I will be able to take you somewhere safe. I guess that agree with me that there shouldn't be war even though the dogs and humans took your parents lives."

"I would like to get them back for what they did but like you said what would that make me? It would make me worse. So theirs that and you can't change the past only the future. If we leave them alone they will see we are not a threat, but if we attack, then they will see us as a threat and we won't have a future."

"You are right about the future is what matters. And the future is made by current decisions. Thanks for choosing me, now we have a future."

At first I felt like I just reveled I liked her but she took it differently.

"Our future Chris is bright I can feel it, but I think it will be even better with some food. I am a little hungry."

"Sounds like a plan. I saw some rabbits out front hopping around."

We both crept out the front of the cave I was able to pounce and get a rabbit right away, but Aniu was having some trouble. Her reaction time was to slow, so I decided to injure a rabbit and make sure she didn't see me do it. Then when I pointed it out she pounced and got it. I wanted her to feel like I wasn't doing all the work, and that she was no good at hunting. Eventually I would have to teach her a bit. Once we ate our catches we headed back to the cave and went to sleep.

Aniu POV

I awoke before Chris and decided to go catch us a rabbit we could share to give us full energy for another trip. I made sure to remember Chris's tips to hunting. I got as close as I could to the rabbit and then pounced, but as always it would escape my grasp and run away. What was the mistake that I always made that allowed them to live. I was able to get them in my teeth but I never got the grip part down. Yesterday I caught one but it seemed like it was injured and was too slow to move. That's it I just need to clamp hard and fast. Instead of hard and slow like I was. I saw another rabbit, ang got close when I was about to pounce I was hit from the side, and flew ten feet. I let a loud yelp look when the attacker pressed his paw on my chest. When I finally opened my eyes I saw what attacked me.

It was a mid to large sized wolf, that was grey with a black tinted coat and had a light grey on his under belly and chin. His eyes were a light blue.

"What are you doing on my territory."

"Me and my friend were just staying a night and leaving after we ate."

Just as I said that Chris rammed the wolf off of me and the two began to circle.

"So I am assuming this is your friend. Quite interesting considering he is a dog."

"And who are you?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"Well my name is Chris, and the wolf you just attacked is Aniu."

"My name is Lonestar, just like what the name means I am skilled but have bad it seems you are the one who will have bad luck."

"Look I don't want to fight, neither does she. We will leave just leave us be."

"No I can do what I want you are on my turf. I live alone so I have my own rules."

Chris POV

Man this guy is tuff. Not only by looks, but also mentally.

"You said you have bad luck so let us through, before your luck gets the best of you."

"That's a good one except the bad luck I have is being with others. My pack was killed by another pack when I was a pup. The pack who killed my pack took me in and named me. They kept me because they wanted to torches me, hence the name they gave me, you may ask how about the skilled meaning of your name. Well you see I managed to win all the play fights with there pups before they named so that's how I was named. It also has made me hateful and merciless. That's why you and your mate are screwed."

"Listen I lost my parents and my pack too, and Chris here was left by his parents as well. So we can all share sympathy. Don't look at the past look at the future. You can come with me and Chris and we can all start over."

"Hmmmm, how about NO! I live alone and will do so for the rest of my life. The bad thing is, is that you two are the first dogs or wolves on my land so you will be the first to be punished."

"Lonestar you can still change, what do you think your pack and parents would want you to be?"

Lonestar POV

Right after she asked her question I was hit with a flashback. 'Awww look at him he has the looks of both of us. Make that the best looking features that both of us have. Yeah like your colors and stature. And your beautiful blue eyes. I know he will be a kind wolf, that will never let us down. Even if the times got hard on him, because he will have the best of us on the inside.'

A tear ran down my muzzle, realizing I failed my parents. What they thought I would be. Then I came to realization and looked at the two confused canines.

"I will come with you two. I need to forget the past and like you said focus on the future."

**Well there is my first OC. I hope you guys will like him, I plan to show you more of his good side next chapter. This chapter should make up for the last one. Please review and comment, it really helps. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far. It really helps me write more and better. My OC will start to portray a little bit of how I am personality wise in real life, just so you guys can get to know me. Oh sorry I forgot to mention, last chapter the definition of Lonestar's name got messed up. Stupid auto correct. Lol. It means to be alone and enjoy ones company. They way it somehow got explained last chapter was a little bit off my bad:(. Enjoy!**

Chris POV

We have been traveling three days so far with are new addition. He has changed a lot since we met him. He has a good sense of humor and is knowledgeable about things that make you seem dumb, but then is humble about it. Me and Aniu are beginning to think of him as a good friend now, and I notice that she likes me by the things she says to me.

"Hey Lonestar do you know where we are?"

"No, but you can stop calling me by that. Call me the name my parents would have gave me."

"Sorry I got used to Lonestar. It is Balto right?"

"Yeah, it is Balto. It was the name my parents gave me, but I was told by my adopting pack that my parents lied to me. So they gave me the name I lived by until three days ago."

"Well Balto is a great name and I won't call you Lonestar again."

"Good."

After our conversation ended we saw a town in front of us. It didn't look like White Mountain though. Once we got closer we stopped at a beached trawler.I noticed no one lived on it so we all decided we would stay on it until we wanted to move on.

"Man you two boys must be loving this dirty old thing."

"What is that supposed to mean? It has some dust and a few broken boxes, but it is nothing that we can't clean."

"I am glad you two are making home plans, but I think tonight we should visit town. You know just to see what's there."

"Sounds good to me, but then again you and me are wolves so maybe it is not a good idea."

"Well I think Balto is right on the fact we all need to go into town, because if we do get caught then at least at night we can run and hide. And this could tell us if they notice or care that your wolves."

"You think me or Balto could pass as dogs?"

"Sure just say you are fifty fifty. They can't blame you for that."

"Sounds good to me, I don't know about Aniu, but I live for adventure."

Balto POV

When it got dark we all headed for town. It was pretty quite, even in town. Suddenly a team of dogs came in front of us lead by a black and white malamute.

"Hey can't you guys see you are in a town."

"Yeah we thought we would check this place out. Besides what town is this?I used to live in White Mountain, and well got lost."

"Hehehe kid you are in Nome. You definitely are lost. So now get out of town with those lobos or you will have trouble."

"Excuse me what did you just call both of us?"

"I called you lobos, so scram."

"You should respect us especially me since I am a lady."

"Oh sorry I couldn't tell because you are so ugly."

I started to growl and bear teeth because of what was said to my friend. Then the dogs started to bark, and then doors started to open. Me, Aniu, and Chris started to run towards the boat. Then suddenly I heard a bang.

**Dun dun dun who do you think the bullet hit? Find out next chapter. Sorry to change the OC's name like that, but it only served as a name to describe him until he decide to change. Please review and comment. Sorry for mistakes last chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't have anything to really say, so enjoy!**

Balto POV

Suddenly I felt a burn and then a fiery pain in my flank. I got shot. I tried to keep going, but it hurt to much to do so. I was about ten yards away from the boat. I fell down and looked back. They all the humans went back home, and the dogs were staring from a distance. Suddenly I heard foot falls, and then saw Chris and Aniu.

"It hit me in the flank."

"Yeah, I can see because there is a lot of blood. We need to get you fixed up."

"Thanks for the thought Chris but I think it is my time to go. You two will be strong together. Just remember me and know that you guys fixed my...life and without you two... I wouldn't be able to accept who I really... am."

Aniu POV

It was a very sad moment because he just died from blood loss and his last word were strained, and he admitted that me and Chris changed him for the better. I looked over at Chris who had tears coming from his.

"Aniu why him? He was just starting to become someone I would do anything for, and now I just watched him die."

I knew Chris would be bothered by this for a while, and I knew I would need to tell him that the future is what we need to focus on and not let the past get to him.

"Chris how about we bury him in the forest?"

"Good...idea."

I put Balto on Chris's back an. We headed towards the woods in silence. When we go to about a quarter of a mile in the forest. We decided to stop and burry him. Digging was hard work, not to mention dirty work. But it is the least Balto deserved. Once we finished digging we dropped Balo in, and then we covered him up. We stood their for about an hour. I could tell Chris was thinking hard. So I thought I would ask.

"Hey Chris what are you thinking about?"

"Many things. One thing is should we go back? I am also thinking about the person we just burried. I was thinking how kind he was only to make are days better. He never did things for him self, like when he hunted it was for all of us. He deserved a better death. He should have died nobely, like his personality protecting. Not running away and being shot, and then to bleed out."

"Well at least he died with his friends, and knowing that he had a purpose. You are right he should have not died like that, but everything has a reason. Maybe he was a message to us saying be careful what you do because what you do is expected from you again. Just like him he was always nice, but was never able to put it out because no one expected it, the wolves only wanted him to be scared and misserable, and then he met us and was able to live what was on the inside."

"You are probably right Aniu, there is always a greater reason to things, and it is up to us to figure out what the greater reason is. You nailed it. Which suprises me because I am used to being the moral support and now it is you. It seems like I am losing my self,"

"I don't think it is like that Chris. It is just you can't always be their for everyone, and have no one their for you."

Chris POV

After what Aniu said I realized how right she was. We started to head back to the abandened trawler. We knew it would be safe there because no one ever left the town in the deredtion of it.

**Well there is another chapter. I want to know if you guys would like me to include songs that would fit the story in the back ground. You guys would have to play them, but I will give you the name. It is just and idea. Once this question is answered I will start the next chapter, so let me know. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I couldn't wait to write more, so I will add the songs it is your choice to play then or not. There won't be very many any ways. So for you who would like some mood setting music this symbol () means start the song. This one () means end it. I will put the name and the artist of the song. Just look it up if you don't have, so enjoy!**

Aniu POV

It has been a weak since the loss of our good friend. Chris has gotten over it pretty well, which I am glad for because he would drown himself in misery. Chris goes into town everyday to get some scraps because hunting is hard so close to town, and the forest is dangerous. We still go, but only when he can't get anything from town. When Chris comes back we usually go for a walk on the beach. Then we race back. He has this dream of being a sled dog, but he doesn't want to leave me because I didn't leave him.

"Hey Chris it is pretty late, I think we should go to bed."

"You are right, but the stars just amaze me, so one more minute."

Chris POV

Me and Aniu awoke just like every morning. I told her I was going to leave for town. She told me goodbye and she watched me leave. Once I go into town everything was like it was every other day, not to busy. I went over to the butcher and ate half the stuff in the can that he leaves for the dogs, and took out the other half which was a deer leg, for Aniu. When I was turning around I came face to face with the black and white malamute I met on the day Balto was killed. He backed me up a few steps into the very back of the alley.

"Where do you think you are going with that meat? To the one lobo that still lives?"

"Look I am not bothering anyone so leave me be."

"You are bothering me."

"How? I haven't done anything."

"Yeah you are taking meat from me."

"This isn't your meat. It is for all the dogs."

"Yeah and you are taking it to a wolf."

"No it is for me. For dinner tonight."

"Okay then. I will fallow you to where you live and wait till you eat it."

"No, you can't it is too dangerous."

"Hehehe too dangerous? I am sure I can handle myself better than you can. So which house is it?"

"I don't live in town. I live in the forest."

"Well this is for Nome dogs. Not forest dogs."

"Please I can't hunt to well. I need this food."

"Well that sounds like a personal problem. Now either give me the food or you will fight me for it."

"Fine I will fight you for it."

**Play Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (start reading after first drum)**

****()

I lunged at him and knocked him off his feet. He tried to get back up but I slapped my paw down across his face. I let him up and he had an evil smile. Then he charged at me. I rolled over right and saw him fly right over me into a box.

"Now leave me be or I will make you wish you did."

"I am going easy, I wouldn't want to hurt a kid like you."

"I am not a Kid, besides you are going to easy."

He lunged again and landed a blow to my side. I rolled with the hit and was back up within a second. It was my turn so I ran and jumped off the wall with a great force and knocked him hard into the wall. He was unconscious, so I grabbed Aniu's meat and ran to the trawler.

()

Aniu POV

I saw Chris running back with a chuck of meat in his mouth. When he came a bored I noticed a gash in his side.

"Chris what happened?"

"Nothing much. Just a little fight with a scrub, thats all."

"Well did you get the scrub back?"

"I would say so."

He dropped the meat down next to me and he walked to the front of the boat an laid down. I ate the meat he brought me, and walked over next to the side he had the gash. I started to lick the gash.

"Hey what are you doing? That stings."

"I am disinfecting it. So stop moving so much."

"Oh."

**Well their is the first chapter with a song. It was just a short part, but I just wanted you to get a good tone and mood of that part. I will make more song parts if you guys liked it. Please comment and review. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is gonna be a big chapter. I can feel it. Lol. But seriously big things will happen. Enjoy!**

Chris POV

I decided going into town will be to dangerous now. So now me and Aniu only go hunting, witch is difficult and could be dangerous if we stepped into someone's territory. I have fallen in love with Aniu, that almost every thought I have is of her. I want to ask her on a date, but where would I take her?

"Earth to Chris. Where are you going? You almost ran off the edge of the cliff."

"Oh ahhh sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"So I see. Is there something bothering you, you need to tell me?"

"Well...yes I mean no...or yes there is."

"And that is?"

"Ever since I met you I have been wanting to tell you that you are the most beautiful female I have ever seen, not to mention kind and loving. So I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date?"

"Oh Chris I would love to. I have been waiting for you to say that."

"Me too."

Aniu POV

I was so happy he finally asked me out. It has been forever since I first wanted him to ask me to a date. He guided me back to the trawler and said he would be right back. I waited five minutes until I herd footfalls on the deck.

"Okay let's go."

"And where are we exactly going?"

He looked over at me with a big smile.

"It is a surprise, I can't tell you."

"Can you tell me where the surprise is at least?"

"I could, but then it wouldn't be as much of a surprise."

"Okay fine I give up. I will just fallow you."

After heading past the trawler towards the cliffs for about an hour he finally said that we were close.

"Now close your eyes and grab my tail."

I did as he said until we came to a stop and I let go.

"Now open your eyes."

**Play Pompeii by: Bastille**

**()  
**It was beautiful. Like nothing I have ever seen. Their was a glacier that was ten feet in front of us. It reflected the sun set like a foggy mirror. I walked with Chris onto the glacier. The feel of it was smooth and cool. I sat down and couldn't stop taking in the scene. Where the glacier ended there was the calm ocean. I thought we were in a foreign country because I never witnessed scenery like this here. I have always heard stories that Alaska was beautiful, but thought those people were just proud. Honestly I felt my insides crumble because Chris found this and brought me.

"How did you find this?"

"I was told a story once about this place and hoped it was true."

"Well it is. And boy is it magnificent. Never could I imagine a place like this."

"This is nothing compared to looking at you."

I walked over and snuggled up to him and nuzzled his cheek. We just laid there until we fell asleep. I awoke next morning with a beautiful of the glacier, ocean, and Chris. I couldn't be happier.

Chris POV

I woke up and saw Aniu was already up before me exploring the glacier and taking in the scenery. I had a feeling she would like it. The color of the glacier was a light blue, but had patches of clean white. Which when Aniu walked over a patch she blended in. I started to walk over to her, but she noticed me and ran to me.

"Look who is finally up."

"Hehehe hey I am a late riser."

"I know I am just messing with you. Man this place is beautiful all the time."

"I agree, but we should head back before that storm over there comes."

"You are right, then this place will be a slip and slide."

"Yeah not the fun kind either. So how about ten minutes and then we go?"

"Sounds good to me."

After ten more minutes of scenery, we headed back to our home. Once we got back the storm came, we made just in time. We were able to snuggle up and talk out the storm. When it finally ended it was an hour from dinner. Which was to late to hunt because the forest was already pretty dark and most animas were already sleeping.

"What do you think we should do for dinner Chris?"

"I will go into town. It shouldn't be busy at all since the storm just ended a minute ago. Plus that storm was really short from usual and people probably thought it would be long and don't realize it is over."

"Okay just be careful."

"I will I promise."

This time I was going to take the roof way. It is a lot more harder to be spotted taking it. I was right about not many people or dogs being out. I probably saw one human and three dogs on my way to the butcher. I hoped down from the butchers roof and saw there was two pieces of caribou. Instead of eating one, I grabbed both and made my way back up to the roofs. Once I got up I took a breather and then continued home. Once I got close to the trawler I could smell a unfamiliar scent. So I picked up my pace. I got onto the deck and dropped what was in my mouth and my my mouth gapped wide open.

**Well that's it for that chapter. The song I chose is one of my favorites. Describing the glacier was hard because I went to Alaska two summers ago, and I saw a glacier. I also got to go on one. It really is indescribable. Please review and comment. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I think this story has done alright so far it will either end this chapter or next. After this there will be another section, so don't worry. It will be placed between this one and the first movie, so be aware. Enjoy!**

Chris POV

What I saw were two wolves backing Aniu into a corner, and threatening her.

"What do you think you two are doing?"

The bigger of the two turned around and spoke.

"We see that you have taken a liking to a wolf. Which is a problem because that is the wrong species for you dog."

"Who are you to judge who I or she likes.?"

"I am the second in line for alpha for the eclipse pack. So I can judge any wolf that is around."

"Maybe if we were on your territory, but we are not so leave. You have no business here."

"You don't get it do you? You were on our land just the other day. So that makes you intruders."

"No that makes us two canines walking. I smelled no territories."

"Well you were in our territory so we are allowed to punish you for your mistake."

"We are no longer in your territory so you have no rights. Besides why are you so desperate?"

"Desperate? I just picked up a scent of a dog and an attractive female wolf, so I thought something is off."

"Well everything is fine. So you may leave now."

"May I ask the female if she is alright?"

"I am fine now leave me and him. You have no right to be here."

With that the wolves let out a growl and headed towards the forest.

"Aniu are you ok? Did they touch you?"

"Yeah I am fine, and they didn't touch me. It was just a little frightening to see to wolves come aboard."

"I bet. I would have started to cry."

"Oh you poor baby, why don't you bring are dinner to the front of the boat?"

"Alright"

Aniu POV

We ate our dinner together it was really nice and romantic. After we finished dinner. We started to play fight. It had a lot of kissing and nuzzling. After doing that for a while we went into the cabin. Let's just say that woke both woke up that morning having never experienced what we had last night in the cabin. A month passed by and I was already big from being pregnant. I started to become crave happy and Chris couldn't keep up with the things I desired. Chris decided to help the man that worked the grocery store in town by doing tasks for the man who worked their. In return Chris was able to bring back food for me because that is how he was paid for his job. Chris and the guy became such good friends that one night Chris decided to stay a night with the guy. I never saw Chris again. I don't know what happened except for that Chris wasn't given a choice to what he wanted because I knew he would have chosen being with me.

It was close to my due date and I was all alone. I was sad and happy. Sad because I was alone, and happy because I was going to have pups. Overhead was a flock of geese and one of the geese landed on top of the trawler. He looked down to me and started to talk with a Russian accent.

"The name is Boris Goosnov."

"My name is Aniu."

"The name is very nice. May I ask what a pregnant wolf is doing alone?"

"I'm not to sure either, my mate left one day and never came back. I know it wasn't his choice not to come back."

"I am so sorry. May I stay with you? Because I don't like flying."

"Sure that would be nice."

The young goose looked a little funny, and talked funny to. But she knew that a friend was better then none.

**Yeah a lot happened this chapter, and their will be one more. Basically Boris just entered as Chris exited. Pssst their maybe a bonus chapter to tell you what happened to Chris, but keep it on the DL. Lol. Please review and comment thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Like I said this is the last chapter.:( Besides a bonus chapter. I appreciate all the reviews so far, they make me want to write more.:)** **Anyways Enjoy!**

****Aniu POV

I have been learning a lot about the goose named Boris. This was his first time migrating, and he doesn't want to do again because he is afraid of heights. Which makes me smile a little because I have never thought something made to fly could be afraid of heights. I have been feeling sick about every morning for a month or two now and I just want it to be over. Luckily Boris goes into town and brings me food because I can't hunt.

"Aniu do you think that I could maybe be your children's step father?"

"Definitely, they will need a father figure, and since there real father is gone you can replace him."

"Thank you Aniu I feel so honored."

"Thank you for being here for me."

I knew Boris would be a strange looking father, but he is better then no father. Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach, and then the next second I was laying down giving birth. It was a slow and painful process, but Boris helped me get through it. The first pup was a white female like me exactly, except she had her fathers blue eyes. The second pup looked just like his father, but had my eyes and was still a little wolf looking. I knew that the first pup would be named Glacier because of how beautiful she was. But I couldn't think of a name for the second pup. I stared at him for a while and thought I should name him Chris. But I didn't want to remember my mate every time I saw the pup. Then it hit me. I should name him Balto because Lonestar deserved to see that people did care about him, and on top of that I liked the name. I hope he would act like the renewed Lonestar too because it would make him strong on the inside. Or even if he was like Chris, which would also make him strong. I was smiling the biggest smile seeing the two of them snuggling up into my fur.

"Aniu they are beautiful. What will you name them?"

"The white one is Glacier and the light brown one is Balto."

"Balto seems more like a dog then Glacier does."

"Yeah a little like his dad, but he does have distinct wolf."

"He sure does."

I looked back at the pups and whispered to them.

"Reach for the light."

**Play Reach for the Light by: Steven Winwood (from Balto the movie)**

**Okay that's it for the first section. Don't worry there will be another. Awesome song by the way. Just put it there to bring memories back.**

**Thanks for reading! Watch for a Bonus Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here is the bonus chapter. Completely written by the fantastic Kodiwolf.**

Chris's POV

As the sun comes up, I raise my head seeing the sun come through the windows of the boat; I didn't want to wake Aniu, so I just got up slowly then walked out of the boat. I then start to feel the fresh air hit my body, the air was cool not to cold not to hot just right for the morning. As I make my way to town I stop next to a grocery store hoping to find some food. A man then walks outside the store with some raw meat in a box.

I then walk over to him, he smiles at me then pat's my head twice "Hello boy," he said then got down to my level. I bark once as he got down to my level, when he got down to my level I looked in the box smelling and seeing the raw meat oh how good it looked. The man then looked at me when I was looking in the box. I looked back him like nothing was going on. "You must be hungry huh," he said then he looked back into the store hoping no one was looking.

I wine and give him sad eyes, he chuckled then put his hand in the box and gave me some meat "Now run along so I don't get in trouble," the man said I barked the grabbed the raw meat and ran off once I got back to the boat Ainu was awake. "So did you have a nice run?" she asked me I looked then dropped the raw meat "I got us some food," I said with a smile, Ainu also smiled. We then ate the raw meat, as we ate we also talk about things.

"So have you thought about names lately?" I asked Ainu looked at me "Well not really I was hoping we name them when they come out," Aniu said I nodded "Sounds like a plan to me," I said then yawned. As the rest of the day goes I take a nap with Aniu then when it became night time I walked back to town to see if the man still worked at the store.

When I got he come out of the store with another box of raw mean I barked at him, he looks at me with smile "you want more boy?" he asked me I then barked again he gave me another piece of raw meat then I ran back to the boat with it in my mouth. When I got to the Aniu was still sound asleep. I then poke her with my paw and she wakes up

"Dinners ready," I told her, she smiled at me the she gets up.  
After dinner I then wanted to go back to town to see if that was man was still there maybe I could get more meat out of him for tomorrow so I don't have to run back the next day. So I then tell Aniu that I would stay the night with the man and see if I can get more meat out of him so I wouldn't have to run there the next morning. I then starting running to town as fast as I can, when I got to the store the man was closing up then store.

The man turned around looking at me and he smiled "Well look who it is," he said then locked the door. The man then pats me on the head and then we start walking. We walk up to a house that wasn't too big or too small it was just right, we then walk in the side the warm house with hot cooked meat smelling coming from the back of the house.  
Kids then start running over to me and start petting all over the place. The man then walked over to a women who was standing in another door way "So where did you get him," the women asked the man looked at her "On the street I think he needs a home so here's his new home," the man explained. I thought to myself I was going to be a dad soon so could I even thinking about staying here? Just as the night was heading to its midnight I then decided to stay for the night.

Days go by as I start working for the man as taking meat over to Aniu but then things changed when the man and his family had to move. They loved me so much that they had to take me with then, when the time came I laid my head in the small car that they had and just thought about Aniu would she be alright? Could she take care of the puppies by herself?

And the one answer on mind was "I will be back for her one day".

**Kodiwolf did amazing job. Let him know that by leaving a comment. Also go read his stories. On the other hand the sequel to this is Balto: Rising. So if you liked this, then go check it out. **


End file.
